Magi! Lemon One-Shots!
by Leilaneko
Summary: Every chapter contains a steamy lemon one-shot with a guy (or girl) from Magi! Leave a review and recommend any Magi character of your choosing, and I'll write a lemon about them and an OC or another character!


**Hi everyone! I'm the author of "Magi Lemon One-Shots" but, I'm no longer using my other account. I decided to rewrite the story on my new account. Hope you all enjoy. :)**

* * *

 **OC Description;**

 **Name: Shadya**

 **Age: 18**

 **Appearance: Tanned skin, golden yellow eyes with a tint of emerald, and straight long white hair that reaches her hips. Has a curvy body. Slim waist, wide hips, big breasts, thick thighs, and a round bottom.**

 **Personality: Perverted, sly, calm in stressful situations, and very bold.**

 **Homeland: Heliohapt!**

* * *

 **Shadya's POV**

Walking around aimlessly, I couldn't help but feel homesick. Heliohapt is filled with people who share my culture, appearance, and everything I know. Sindria is like a vast melting pot with all different kinds of people. The only reason why I came here is for a change of scenery. I've captured 2 dungeons already, and Heliohapt was getting tiring. Men there are like carbon copies! They all seek approval from the higher ups, and they're only interested in how they can make good relations with royal families. Suddenly, I bumped into a sturdy chest and I fell backwards a little.

"I'm so sorry miss, are you alright?" A kind voice asked, and I looked up to see none other than the king of Sindria himself. He looked even more beautiful in person!

"Yes, I'm sorry." I apologized. He offered his hand to me and helped me stand up.

"What a beautiful woman you are, are you from Heliohapt perhaps?"

"Yeah, I just traveled from there today."

"How interesting, one of my generals is from there as well. I'm sure he'd love to meet you. Would you like to come to my palace with me?" Sinbad asked, ogling my body as he said so.

"Of course!" I said happily, clasping my hands together.

...

Nothing too interesting happened during our walk to his palace. We had an idle conversation along the way, and he often tried to woo me. Many men in Heliohapt were over me so it's nothing I'm not used to. However, I do feel much more flattered seeing as a king is trying to get with me. His compliments are smooth, I just feel as if he's not my type. I wouldn't mind being in his bed though...

"Miss, I never got your name. What is your name? I'm sure it's just as beautiful as you." Sinbad flirted, smiling charmingly.

"My name is Shadya, my King."

"No need for such formalities! Sinbad is fine!" Sinbad said modestly, and I nodded.

"Shadya, come this way. I believe my general Sharrkan is practicing his swordsmanship with his student."

I followed Sinbad into this wide clearing, and two men were fighting with swords. One man had spiky blonde hair and warm brown eyes. He seemed like a nice guy. The other man... He was incredibly handsome. His skin was tanned like my own, and his emerald green eyes gleaming with passion. I could tell he was really passionate with everything he did. His hair was white, a similar shade to my own, however mine is a tad darker. I was practically undressing him with my eyes, but I couldn't help it! I've never seen a man look so handsome, and I've traveled all over Reim and Heliohapt!

"Sharrkan, Alibaba! I've brought a beautiful woman with me." Sinbad announced, and they ceased their fighting. The blonde male looked at me, and a bit of blood dribbled out of his nose once he gazed at my breasts. Wow, such innocence! In Heliohapt we are defiantly not conservative with our breasts! After all, they're just here to feed our children. Exposing our navel is a different story, we Heliohapt women prefer to cover our navels.

"Who's she?" The blonde male asked, who I assumed was named Alibaba.

"This is Shadya, she's just traveling from Heliohapt and I thought Sharrkan would be interested in seeing another native." Sinbad explained.

"Picked a good one Sinbad." Sharrkan remarked with a wink. "My name is Sharrkan, nice to meet you Shadya."

"Nice to meet you too." I said, returning his wink. A bit of blush colored his cheeks, and I could tell he thought I wouldn't return his advances. I've barely known the guy for a few moments, but I've already decided I want him.

"Well, I have duties to attend to. See you around Shadya." Sinbad said, kissing my hand lightly before disappearing to do who knows what.

"Miss Shadya, we have a festival tonight! You should come!" Alibaba said excitedly, and I pondered for a moment. I was supposed to find somewhere to stay, but a festival sounds much more fun!

"I'd love to go! I haven't had some nice wine in awhile." I remarked.

"Ah, a drinker I see. We'll have to have a competition." Sharrkan said.

"Of course, but don't think you'll win." I said confidently, and Sharrkan chuckled.

"Are those two metal vessels?" Alibaba asked, pointing to my golden ring with a green emerald embedded and my golden choker that has a magic emblem in the center.

"Yeah, I've captured two dungeons so far. I've captured one in Heliohapt and one in Reim."

"That's amazing! What powers do you have?" Sharrkan asked curiously.

"Gravity and sound. I've just now mastered one Dijin equip, I'm learning how to master the other one currently." I replied.

"Cool, we should have a quick spar! Preferably with only our weapon equip. I've yet to master Amon's power." Alibaba said bashfully, rubbing the back of his head.

"Not so fast! I'll be borrowing her!" A voice exclaimed, and I turned around to see my long-lost friend Pisti!

"Pisti, what are you doing here!?" I exclaimed confused, and she giggled.

"I'm a general, silly! What about you, I thought you were staying in Reim?" Pisti asked, hugging me tightly.

"Reim got boring. The Fanalis corps taught me a lot of cool fighting techniques though!" I said, returning Pisti's hug.

"You're going to the festival right? I _have_ to dress you up!"

"I am! Feel free, I've been wearing some old rags for awhile." I said.

"Alright, let's go! Bye Alibaba, bye Sharrkan!" Pisti said happily, and I waved at the two boys.

"Bye guys, I hope to see you later Sharrkan." I said, winking at the attractive male before Pisti pulled me away.

...

"Pisti, this is beautiful!" I said, admiring my revealing outfit. Pisti gave me a white top that resembled a push-up bathing suit top, and golden charms dangled from the top. The top went with purple pants that flowed freely and a white belly dancing skirt was tied around the waist of the pants; golden charms dangled from the belly dancing skirt as well. Pisti gave me no shoes, but golden anklets and matching golden bracelets to adorn my ankles and wrists. Pisti brushed out my hair and curled strands of my hair by wrapping them around an object which I have no recollection of.

"Next is your makeup!" Pisti exclaimed, and she began to put on some makeup.

Pisti rimmed my eyes with black kohl and she did a cat-eye which reminded me of my people back home. She applied golden glimmer to my eyelids, and bronzer to my face to make my tanned skin glow. Pisti rubbed some mashed up berries on my lips and they made my lips a bit darker and bigger, but the color looked natural. My makeup was flawless and I haven't felt this beautiful in a long time.

"I love everything Pisti, thank you so much!" I said happily, hugging my friend in a tight embrace.

"I'm glad you do! You'll impress Sharrkan for sure." She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, you have sharp eyes as always. He's so handsome, how have you not jumped him?" I asked.

"Restraint. That, and I have somebody else in mind..." Pisti said, imaging her fellow general Spartos.

"You better point him out later. Anyways, let's go!"

...

"Wow, who's she?"

"Damn, she's hot!"

"King Sinbad is going to snag her for sure..."

A blush adorned my cheeks once I heard all the hushed compliments. Sindria was fascinated with my appearance due to my unique looks. In Heliohapt, my features were completely normal, but here, I was considered to be exotic. I can't hide that I like the attention though! I'm not arrogant, but having confidence is never a bad thing.

"Shadya, over here!" Sharrkan yelled, and I saw him sitting at a table with the other generals and Sinbad. I also saw Alibaba with two other people I didn't recognize. His friends were both interesting. One was an obvious Fanalis, and the other one had big brown eyes and long blue hair tied in a braid.

I ran over to Sharrkan and I took a seat next to him.

"You look... Amazing." Sharrkan said, blushing as he took in my appearance.

"Oh, what's this? Does the stupid swordsman have a crush?" A blue-haired magician remarked, and Sharrkan's blush intensified.

"O-Of course not! We just met!"

"Aw, don't be so cold." I joked, draping my arm over Sharrkan's shoulder. My breast pushed into his chest, and I heard him gulp. Teasing him will be fun.

"Shadya, I'm glad you could make it!" Sinbad said with a wide grin. He had women draping over him everywhere. Wow, he really is the womanizer of the seven seas!

"Yeah, me too. Sindria is beautiful." I said smiling.

"Indeed it is. How long do you intend to stay?" Sinbad asked.

"I'm not sure. I love to travel, so not too long. My Dijins usually aid me in where to go."

"Dijins.. How interesting. Which ones do you possess?" Sinbad asked curiously.

"Valac and Seere. The Dijins of gravity and sound."

"Wonderful! I also possess a Dijin of sound, perhaps we should spar sometime."

"I'd be honored to, Sinbad." I replied honestly.

"You better watch out for her! She's a strong one." Pisti said, winking.

"Perfect for a queen.." Sinbad muttered, and Sharrkan shot him a look. Sinbad stared back at him and began to smirk.

"Hinahoho, won't you go fetch the wine? I'm sure everyone would love a drink." Sinbad said, a devious glint in his eye.

"Sure, I'll be back." Hinahoho said, and once he stood up, my jaw dropped. He was huge! I've never seen somebody tall in my life!

"So, Shadya, these are all of my generals." Sinbad said, gesturing to everyone at the table.

"You already know me." Pisti said, sticking her tongue out in a playful manner.

"I'm Ja'far, nice to meet you Miss Shadya." Ja'far said meekly, looking disinterested. He had white hair and dark brown eyes, and pale skin. Soft freckles were splashed on his cheeks, and his appearance made me want to hug him.

"I'm Drakon. Pleasure." Drakon said curtly, and I nodded in response. Drakon had a dragon-like appearance and he looked intimidating but his voice was warm and kind.

"I'm Yamuraiha! Genius magician." Yamuraiha said confidently, then added, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Yamuraiha had long blue hair that tied underneath her breasts in the middle, and her eyes matched her hair. She reminds me of a beautiful mermaid.

"I'm Spartos." Spartos said blandly,and I noticed Pisti glance at him for a prolonged amount of time. This must be who she has in mind... Spartos hair was a dark red, and his eyes were void and dark.

"I'm Masrur. Nice to meet you." Masrur said, and I noticed he was a Fanalis like Alibaba's friend. His hair was short and spiky and his body was large and buff. He's really good looking! Sindria has some very fine men.

"We already met earlier, beautiful." Sharrkan said, smirking my way. I blushed a bit at his compliment.

Hinahoho returned with the wine and he put it down on the middle of the table. He poured some red wine for everyone, and I could smell its potency. Licking my lips, I grabbed my glass the same time as Sharrkan. I took a sip, and the taste stung my tastebuds. It was strong, and the taste was delicious.

"Ready to have a drinking competition?" Sharrkan asked, taking a small sip of his wine.

"Yeah I'm ready! Let's go pretty boy."

"1, 2, 3, go!" Pisti exclaimed, and me and Sharrkan started to rapidly chug our wine.

...

My vision was blurred, and I was leaning on Sharrkan. We drank all of the wine almost, but Ja'far said we couldn't drink anymore or else we'd get sick. Everyone got up to dance, so the table was empty. I ended up beating Sharrkan by one drink!

"Ha, looks like I wonnnnn." I said slurring my words.

"Mhhhmm you did, but I'll beat you next time, beautiful." Sharrkan said, his words slurred as well.

"Let's get up and dance!" I shouted excitedly, and Sharrkan nodded in agreement rapidly.

Sharrkan stood up, and he grabbed me and held me bridal style. I could feel his muscular chest against my body and I felt myself get easily aroused. I put my arms around his neck and I nestled my head by his neck. My warm breath began to hit his neck, and I heard his breath hitch in his throat. I licked Sharrkan's neck, and his eyes widened feeling my moist tongue on his skin.

"Am I making you nervous?" I asked flirtatiously, and I bit down on his skin. He grunted slightly and I removed my mouth.

"After we dance, I'm going to make you not be able to walk for days." Sharrkan whispered in my ears, and I felt my heart race in anticipation.

Sharrkan placed me down after walking to where everyone was dancing, and I swayed a bit. I put my arms around his shoulders and his muscular arms held my hips. We started to sway to the music together, and my breasts were heavily pushed against his chest. The only thing protecting my chest from his was the flimsy top and it was thin, so I'm sure he could feel my hardened peaks poking his chest.

Sharrkan pulled me away, and I twirled before dipping back into his arms. I could feel his arousal harden and it was poking at my womanhood, and I began to secretly grind on his manhood to arouse him further. He grunted and pulled me closer, and I felt my cheeks heat up from the pleasure. Sharrkan pulled me in his arms again and held me bridal style once more. I guess he couldn't take it any longer just like I couldn't. I saw Sinbad smirking in the corner of my eye, but I didn't pay it any mind. My mind was filled with the mental images of me being ruthlessly fucked by the Heliohapt ex-prince.

...

Sharrkan threw me down roughly on his bed, and he ripped off his robe in one quick motion. His chest was exposed to me, and I licked my lips hungrily. The moonlight illuminated his caramel muscled abdomen and his V-lines. Sharrkan leaned down on me and ripped off my white top. Sharrkan began to grope my breasts and I arched my back in pleasure. Sharrkan bent down and began to lick one pert nipple while his other pinched the other. The sensations were sending pleasure everywhere in my body, and I let out a soft moan. Sharrkan shoved his hand down my pants and he began to stroke my wet folds.

"You're so fucking hot," Sharrkan groaned, burying his face into my neck.

Sharrkan began to lick and tease my neck with his tongue and he sank his teeth into my skin to mark me as his own.

"Ah, Sharrkan!"I moaned, and I felt his lips smile on my neck and he continued to bite and tease my skin.

His hand traveled to my aching pink nub, he rubbed my clit furiously in fast circles. I began to moan uncontrollably as the pleasure traveled up my spine, and Sharrkan swiftly took off my pants. Sharrkan kneeled down in front of my aching pussy, and stared. I blushed deeply realizing he was staring right at my core, and he began to tease it once more. His tongue licked my lower lips and he licked slowly on my clit, making me moan loudly once more. He inserted one thick finger inside of me, stretching me out to adjust to his finger. The callouses on his finger rubbed against my inner walls, making every sensation feel even more amazing. He started to pump his finger inside of me faster and harder, making my body shake each time he thrust his finger in. He added two fingers and he curled his fingers up to reach my G-spot. I nearly screamed once he found my G-spot and he began to rub it furiously.

"Ah, I'm about to cum!" I moaned, as Sharrkan's tongue licked my clit while his two fingers pumped inside of me quickly.

My pussy began to tighten up on his fingers and I felt my release coming. Before I could release, Sharrkan removed his fingers and stopped his movements with his tongue. My eyes snapped open and I stared at him in wonder. Why did he stop?

"Why did you stop?" I asked panting as Sharrkan licked my juices that were coated on his fingers.

"Beautiful, the only thing I want to make you cum from is my cock." Sharrkan said, leaning down and kissing me. I tasted my juices on his tongue, but it didn't bother me. I sat up to take dominance, but Sharrkan wasn't having it. I would've never guessed he would've been so dominant in bed. Sharrkan shoved me down on the bed, and he took off his wrappings which covered his cock.

Sharrkan was already hard, and I tried to reach out to stroke him, but he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Let me please you." Sharrkan said, and from his deep voice and words, I melted into his strong embrace.

Sharrkan began to slide his cock up and down my slick folds, and he grunted from the sensation. He rubbed at a faster place, and I felt my orgasm begin to build slowly once more. I couldn't handle his teasing anymore, I want him inside of me!

"Sharrkan, please," I begged, and he ignored me and kept rubbing at an agonizing slow pace.

"What do you want Shadya? Tell me," Sharrkan purred, his hands roughly gripping my wrists and holding them over my head as he teased me slowly.

"I want you inside me,"

"You want what inside of you?" Sharrkan asked, his cock twitching slightly as he rubbed me at a faster pace. I could tell he was wanting to be inside of me as well, and just as bad.

"I want your cock inside of my pussy, please Sharrkan!" I begged, and Sharrkan complied and filled himself inside of me.

I moaned instantly as he filled up my insides, and he began to pump quickly, his shaft rubbing against my walls quickly. I moaned loudly as he hit my G-spot, and his long shaft continued to hit my G-spot making me go crazy for him. Sharrkan began to massage my breasts and pinch my nipples as he slammed his thick cock inside of me, and my insides milked his cock every time he thrust inside of me. Sharrkan began to grunt and moan loudly and I began to match his fast thrusts. I raised my hips and our pace went even faster, which I didn't think was possible. He was slamming inside of me so fast, I almost could see stars. My insides began to clench as I neared my orgasm and I felt his cock begin to twitch as I squeezed his shaft.

Sharrkan slipped out of me, and turned me around and slammed back into me. We were in doggy style, and his dick was slamming into me even faster. At this angle, he was perfectly hitting my G-spot, and I tensed my muscles to make my pussy even tighter. I could hear Sharrkan panting and moaning in my ear which sent shivers down my spine. Sharrkan began to bite and suckle at my neck and I moaned loudly and came quickly all over his cock. My juices made his pace speed up, and my walls clenched him so tight, I was almost worried I would hurt his member. Sharrkan groaned loudly and he shot his thick load inside of me.

I collapsed on the bed breathing heavily, and Sharrkan pulled out of me slowly. Sharrkan's cum began to flow outside of me, and he pulled me into his arms. I cuddled into his embrace, and I turned around to face him. His emerald eyes held that same passion they did while he was sword fighting. I smiled and I pecked him softly on the cheek, and he smiled in return.

"That was amazing.." Sharrkan said, caressing my face softly with his hand.

"It was," I said with a light blush and he pecked my lips once more before we both passed out from exhaustion and alcohol.

* * *

 **There's chapter one! I hope you guys liked it!**

 **Anyways guys, your feedback counts! You can recommend some Magi guys and I'll write a lemon about them! You can also make up an OC and pair them with a guy from Magi! You can also recommend a fetish, or anything you would like to see. I hope you guys take the chance and leave some feedback. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
